


Tungs

by trashcangimmick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Double Penetration, First Time, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Slapping, Slut Billy Hargrove, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Male Character, Wet & Messy, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: Hawkins Indiana isn’t the best place to be a trans guy with a high sex drive. Billy still manages to make his own fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/gifts).

Billy is a slut. 

Like. He knows that about himself. He’s real cute. He likes orgasms. Why should he deny himself or anyone else the pleasure? 

Back in Cali, things were a little easier. Billy could hop on Grindr and pretend to be eighteen. He had a car. There were plenty of guys down to fuck him. Even once he filtered through the  ** _NO TRans!!_ ** profiles and the weirdos looking exclusively for  _ Fem tranny bois :)  _ like. There was still a decent selection. He found lots of girls on Tinder. He even enjoyed the weird couples looking to Experiment. He liked watching their relationships break down before his very eyes when the dude saw what it looked like when his girlfriend actually came instead of faking it. 

Hawkins is a different vibe. Not a lot of people out and proud. Understandable, in the middle of nowhere Indiana. That was the point of coming here, near Susan’s mother, instead of Oregon, near Grampy Hargrove.  _ Let’s see if you still wanna be a fuckin’ queer where there are actually consequences for your actions.  _ Maybe Billy should be offended that Neil wants him to be the victim of a hate crime. He actually figures it’s better than the alternative—Neil being the one to murder him. So he’s trying to take it in stride. 

Billy can pass for butch dyke. Strutting around in tank tops, board shorts and snapbacks. He’s got the cut body. The tattoo on his bicep. The gauged ears and the short but shaggy blonde hair. He’s lucky to have a small chest. He can press it mostly flat with a sports bra. The Curious girls flock to him immediately, because he looks too gay to hide it. Billy can talk sweet. The flirting happens on Facebook and Snapchat instead of Tinder. It takes a little longer, but he scores plenty. 

Billy figures that dyke is probably safer than trans guy for now. People in small towns tend to have fewer problems with a lesbian than a gay guy, or a trans person. A lesbian is just a challenge. A lost lamb that needs to be brought back to the righteous fold of dick lovers. 

Billy is already into dick. So like, whatever. 

***

Tommy is an easy mark. Because Billy got his tongue on Carol’s clit before he’d even been in town for two weeks. Tommy and Carol have been fucking since middle school. All Billy has to do is go get drunk at Tommy’s house with Carol and not leave when the two of them start making out. 

Instead of leaving, Billy gets a hand up Carol’s skirt. Tommy seems confused for half a second before Billy crawls into his lap and whispers,  _ “I go both ways, big guy. You down?” _

It ends with them sprawled across the basement couch. Carol sitting on Tommy’s face while Billy rides his dick and calls him a bitch. 

***

Three days later, Billy shows up at Tommy’s place by himself. He lets Tommy take him up to the bedroom. They smoke a joint. Tommy goes in for the kiss and Billy turns his head. So Tommy sucks on his neck, and that feels pretty good. It gets Billy wet. He doesn’t struggle when he’s pulled into Tommy’s lap. 

“You’re so pretty,” Tommy murmurs as he tries  to run his hands up Billy’s shirt. 

Billy slaps him, then shoves his hands away. 

“First, you never touch my chest. Second, I’m not pretty. I’m sexy, or I’m hot, but I am not  _ beautiful _ or any bullshit like that. I’m a guy. You good?”

“Uh…” Tommy blinks at him. 

“Guy with a pussy. Heard of it?”

“No?”

“Understand the general concept?” Billy grabs Tommy by the chin and rubs a thumb across his lips. “Like, you’ve got an OK dick. I wouldn’t mind getting on it again. But only if you’re not a shithead.”

“I think I got it,” Tommy breathes. He’s a little flushed. 

It’s cute underneath the freckles. Tommy is kinda cute in general. His hair is bad, but that’s always a thing they can work on. He’s got a decent face and a decent body. He lasted long enough for Billy to get off twice. His lips are soft. 

He seems like he’s perfectly willing to let Billy boss him around, and really, that the most important quality in a guy. 

Billy keeps his shirt on. He takes all of Tommy’s clothes off, because he wants to squeeze those pecs, run his hands down the toned stomach. Tommy’s got freckles everywhere. Just not as many in places that see less sun. Billy pushes Tommy back onto the bed and kneels over his face, hand fisted in his hair. 

Carol’s trained him pretty well. He’s not too rough. He licks up Billy’s whole pussy before nudging against his cock. Billy tends to come pretty easy. He knows what he likes and he’s not shy about barking orders. 

_ Right there. Slower. That’s it. Don’t fucking stop.  _

After he shudders through the first orgasm, he grinds on Tommy’s face. He wants more direct stimulation through two and three. He decides to let Tommy up for air after number four, when his face is completely drenched and he looks dazed. It’s more that Billy’s legs are feeling kinda shaky than any real sense of consideration for Tommy. But y’know. 

“Time to wrap it, slut.” Billy taps Tommy on the chest. 

Tommy’s clumsy. Knocks the box of condoms off the nightstand. Billy has to lean over and pick it up. He rips the foil himself, rolls the rubber onto Tommy’s dick. Then he sinks down real smooth. 

Mmmm. Yeah. That’s the stuff. 

Tommy grabs Billy’s hips and tries to thrust up into him. Billy lifts off completely and slaps him again. 

“Bad dog.”

“What—“ Tommy blinks, expression sliding into a frown. 

“If I want you to move, I’ll goddamn tell you.” Billy leans forward. Bracing his hands on either side of Tommy’s face, lips almost brushing together. “You’re my fuckin’ sex toy. You understand? I’m here because my dad confiscated my vibrator.”

“Jesus, you’re an asshole.”

“Yeah. And you’re gonna let me talk to you however I want, huh baby?”

Billy settles back down. He rocks his hips slow, adjusting to the stretch. It’s nice. Tommy moans, mouth dropping open. He rests his hands on Billy’s thighs and squeezes. 

“Yeah. That’s right. I got the best pussy you ever felt, don’t I?” Billy laughs. 

Billy’s a small person. Couple inches shy of five and a half feet tall. If he doesn’t hit the gym, he turns into a stick figure. His pussy is physically narrow. He’s tight even when he’s real wet. He knows it. Guys will let him get away with murder once they get a taste. He’s hot, he’s always horny, and he can sniff out a subby piece of shit a mile away. 

Tommy lies there like a good boy while Billy picks up speed. He’s apparently a fast learner. Not surprising. Carol is a Strong Personality to say the least. 

It’s not long before Billy’s really going for it, hands on Tommy’s chest, bouncing on his dick fast and rough. The dirty slick sounds echo through the room. 

“Touch me,” Billy groans. He’s close. So fucking close. 

Tommy rubs a thumb across Billy’s dick and that does it. He clenches and gushes a little. He stops moving because his whole body is spasming. 

“Can I?” Tommy sounds absolutely wrecked. 

“Yeah, baby. Fuck me.”

Tommy flips them over, which Billy didn’t say he could do. But he’s not too mad about it. Turns out, Tommy’s stroke game ain’t half bad. Billy comes again with Tommy deep in him, still rubbing his cock. It’s awesome. Makes him dizzy. He’s panting, trying to get enough air. 

Of course, Tommy doesn’t last too long after that. But Billy’s fine. Six is pretty good for a first try. 

***

Billy finds out that Steve Harrington is queer because Tommy tells him. Or rather, Tommy confirms Billy’s suspicions when pressed. Because Steve and Tommy hang out a lot. Alone. They get drunk, or high, and when Billy texts asking what Tommy’s doing—he’ll drop pretty much anything and anybody, except for Steve. 

“Are you and Harrington hooking up?” Billy asks, hand fisted in Tommy’s hair, two lubed fingers up his ass. 

“Unngfh.” Tommy is face down on the mattress, legs spread wide and slutty. 

Billy slips another finger in him, rubbing against his prostate. “Answer the question.” 

_ “Yes.” _

Tommy comes around four of Billy’s slim fingers. Steve’s probably fucked him in the ass before. Even if Tommy keeps trying to insist they just jerk off together. 

***

Billy tracks Steve down at the next party everyone who’s Anyone goes to. It’s early in the night. Billy’s not that drunk and Steve doesn’t seem too fucked up either. He’s just sitting on a lawn chair in Nicole’s back yard, smoking a cigarette by himself. Word is, he got dumped recently. Been kind of a sad sack. Billy strides right up to him, settles into the circular wrought-iron table next to him. 

“So I heard you’re into dudes.” Billy pulls a flask out of his pocket and takes a swig. It’s getting colder out, so he’s rocking his uncle’s old motorcycle jacket. 

“Excuse me?” Steve almost drops his cigarette. Look of sheer panic spreading across his face. 

Maybe that’s an appropriate reaction. Billy hasn’t been  _ the nicest.  _ Maybe when Tommy first introduced them, Billy went out of his way to act like an asshole Alpha-bro and asked Steve how many chicks at that party he’d banged before and if they were any good. Steve seemed to resent the question. So Billy casually dropped that he was already at ten. Not bad for a month’s work? Right, King? Then it turned out Billy could do a way longer keg stand. And then Billy hit on Steve’s girlfriend (at the time) and it seemed like he was getting somewhere before she excused herself to go puke like a freshman. 

Maybe he _ knows _ that Steve and Nancy broke up. Because Nancy got his number from Nicole and has been texting him. Maybe he’s offered Nancy a shoulder to cry on. Breaking up is hard to do, even if you’re the one doing the dumping. Nicole has been such a great wingman, honestly. After he made her come fifteen times in the same night, she’s been recommending his services left and right. He can just imagine.  _ It’s not even really gay, like you don’t have to do anything back, Billy will just go down on you for an hour and it’s fucking amazing.  _ Of course. Most of them do return the favor, or jack him off or something, but the girls don’t tell each other about that part. 

It’s probably a dick move to be hitting on Nancy so soon after the split, but whatever. Billy has poor impulse control. When a guy’s real hot, and Billy can’t tell if he wants to get on that or be it, his first desire is to punch them in the jaw. He didn’t do that, at least. But he can’t resist the urge to start a pissing contest. He can’t resist making Steve’s life harder. It’s something at the very core of his being. If he sees something he wants and he’s not sure if he can have it, he tries to ruin it. 

“No shade,” Billy shrugs. “I’ll mess around with guys too.”

“Really.” Steve raises his eyebrows.  _ “You?” _

“What about it, pretty boy? See something you like?” Billy smiles, tongue peeking between his teeth. He dressed for this. Tight jeans. No hat covering his fluffy hair. Form-fitting tank top. All his assets on display. 

“You’re hitting on me?” Steve snorts. Though it still seems like a question. Like there’s a spark of interest. 

“Jeez. What gave me away, dumbass?”

“Aren’t you like. Sleeping with Nicole? This is her party?”

“Whatever.” Billy takes another swig from his flask. “I don’t see what that’s got to do with anything. I’m also fucking Tommy. He said you have a huge dick and I feel like he must be exaggerating.”

“Oh my god.” Steve takes a long drag off his cigarette. “Does this usually work for you? Acting like a total asshole when you’re trying to flirt?”

“If I had a poor success rate, why would I keep doing it?”

“Maybe you’re just a bitch and you can help yourself.” Steve scoffs. 

The word stings. Billy ignores it. 

Steve drops his cigarette and grinds it out into the grass with the heel of his stupid leather boat shoe. He dresses like such a douche, in his striped polo-shirts and pressed chinos. Like. What does Billy even see in him?

It’s the pretty face. The good hair. The same things everyone sees in him. So Billy offers his flask. Steve seems to debate for a moment before taking it. Bastard drains it. Billy is charmed. He pockets the empty and slowly slides off the table.

“Bet I could make you forget all about Wheeler.” Billy says once he’s standing right in front of Steve. 

“Who says I want to forget her?”

“Trust me. You do.” Billy leans down. Hands on the armrests of Steve’s chair. Lips just inches apart. “She was a virgin, right? No idea what she was doing?”

“That’s not really your business, Hargrove.” Steve’s eyes dip towards Billy mouth. Just for a moment, but it’s unmistakable. Maybe Billy cheated and put on a little lipgloss for the occasion. Maybe he traced on a hint of eyeliner to make his baby blues pop. It never stopped being a contest. The tone just shifted. Billy’s still gonna take any advantage he can get. He’s gonna  _ win.  _

“Sure.” Billy shrugs one shoulder. “All I’m saying is I could get you off harder than she ever did.”

“You’re awfully confident.”

“Please. It’s gonna be a cakewalk.” Billy reaches up to thread his fingers in Steve’s hair, just the way he’s wanted to for months. 

Steve doesn’t push him away. So Billy tightens his grip. Tugs Steve’s head back a little to mouth along that wide, angular jaw. Steve’s breath hitches. His hands are on Billy’s hips. 

“So we goin’ to my car or fucking right here? I don’t really care.” Billy laughs.

“You’re terrible.” Steve mumbles.

Billy lets go of Steve’s hair and grabs his hand instead. He pulls Steve to his feet and leads him off to the 1984 blue Camaro. Billy’s pride and joy. It’s a lot of work keeping a vintage car running so smooth. Billy does all the repairs and restoration himself. He’s parked about half a block down the street. He unlocks the car and gets into the back seat. Steve follows him and pulls the door shut behind them.

Billy stretches out on his stomach, head practically in Steve’s lap. He wants to see what he’s working with. Steve seems a little surprised when Billy just unzips the chinos, shoves down the Jockeys and pulls his dick out. It’s already half hard. 

“Fuck. Tommy wasn’t kidding,” Billy giggles. 

Steve is  _ big. _ Like. Pornstar big. Stupid words like  _ trouser python _ come to mind and make him want to giggle harder. Instead he flicks his tongue out and traces along the length. Steve groans. He puts a hand on Billy’s head. Which Billy shoves away immediately.

“Don’t touch the hair. I will bite you.”

“Jesus! OK. Yikes.”

Billy goes back to what he was doing. Licking Steve like a popsicle. Getting him slick and stiff. Then he lets the tip slide between his lips and takes over half of it in one go. Steve gasps. He grabs the edge of the fuckin’ seat. Billy bobs his head a few times, letting the tip of Steve’s cock rub against his soft palate. There’s no way he’ll be able to take the whole thing. But he lets the head of it push into his throat. He relaxes as much as he can. Repeats the motion. It’s not like, comfortable. It’s far from Billy’s favorite thing to do. But he doesn’t have a strong gag reflex and Steve is losing his shit. Swearing. Hips twitching. 

He seems dangerously close to coming, so Billy pulls off him and squeezes the base of his cock.

“You all right there, stud? Need to think about baseball for a minute?”

“Holy shit,” Steve breathes. Which isn’t an answer. 

“I mean. I guess it’s fine if you can’t last. But I kinda wanted to take this monster dick for a spin.”

“I’m good,” Steve’s gritting his teeth. “I’m good just gimmie a second. Fuck.”

Billy lets go of Steve’s cock. He sits up and shrugs out of the jacket. He strips off his jeans, and boxer-briefs, and then roots around under the seat for the right box of condoms (he keeps multiple sizes, even some latex-free ones so nobody can try to make dumb excuses). When he’s grabbed one, he sits back on his heels. He’s real wet. Can’t help whining a little when Steve puts a hand between his legs and traces between the slick folds of skin. Billy parts his thighs wider. Steve slips a finger in him. Rubs a thumb across his dick. 

Billy’s heard generally positive reviews about King Steve’s sexual prowess. You know. For a cis guy. He’s got nice fingers, for sure. He’s gentle at first, just grazing over Billy’s cock, rubbing soft circles around it. Billy grinds against Steve’s hand when he’s ready for more. Steve takes the hint. Slips another finger in. 

Billy moans. He’s already so keyed up. High on getting what he’s been lusting after. He’s literally been touching himself to Steve Harrington’s stupid face since like. The first day of school.

Steve leans in for a kiss. Billy doesn’t quite let it happen. But Steve’s lips brush against the corner of his mouth, and that’s enough. Billy comes. Squeezing around Steve’s fingers. Delicious appetizer. He wants the main course. He hands over a  _ magnum  _ condom and Steve gets the message. He withdraws his fingers. Gets the condom on. Billy swings a leg over him, straddling his thighs. Steve’s a gentlemen and even holds the base of his cock steady while Billy lowers himself onto it.

Billy bites his lip to keep from swearing. God. It’s not just long, it’s fuckin’ thick. Feels incredible. On both ends, apparently, because Steve’s mouth is half open and he’s whining. Billy wants to savor the moment. He also wants to fuck the living hell out of Steve. So. 

He grabs the back of the seat for support and goes wild. He can’t take all of Steve right away. It’s a process. But that doesn’t mean he has to be careful about it. He’s getting as much as possible in every time he lifts himself up and slides back down. He’s against the edge of the stinging pain of being stretched too wide too fast. He likes it there. 

“Oh my god, you’re so tight,” the words come out a little slurred. Steve’s eyes aren’t quite rolling back in his head, but it seems like a near thing.

“Yeah, Princess. I know.” Billy laughs. “Feels good, huh?”

_ “Shit.” _ Steve starts rubbing his thumb across Billy’s cock again. Billy speeds up. Steve’s in him deep, now. It’s just on the verge of too much. Straddling that line between mind-blowing and supremely uncomfortable. 

Billy squirts. He can feel it. The messy, slick noises of their bodies rocking together get much louder. Billy fucks himself hard as he can with shaky legs and deteriorating fine motor skills. He’s not breathing very often. Too busy shuddering as the orgasm just keeps going. 

Steve is hanging on for dear life. Grunting  _ fuck, fuck, fuck _ , with every breath.

“C’mon, baby.” Billy murmurs. “Come for Daddy.”

Steve does. He makes pretty noises. His face is nice to look at when his eyes are closed, and his plush lips are parted in a moan.

Yeah. That’s a thing Billy’s gonna want to see again. 

***

Steve is a sucker, like Billy figured he would be. Nancy Wheeler was his first ever girlfriend. It doesn’t matter if Steve used to be Mr. Playboy. He went soft. He obviously misses having a relationship. 

He answers Billy’s texts within two minutes. He’s always available to  _ hang out _ . He takes the  _ yo I’m a dude  _ conversation relatively well. Maybe he doesn’t get it. Maybe he just doesn’t care. 

He always invites Billy to stay the night after they fuck. He keeps trying to take Billy out on dates. Pretending they aren’t dates, he just wants to eat at a place, or he just wants to see a movie, or wouldn’t it be fun to go drive to an apple orchard? Billy says no to at least half of it. He’s an asshole, but not that much of an asshole. He won’t lead a guy on. Not a guy that’s already putting out, anyway.

He says it out loud a few times.

“You understand that we’re just fucking, right? I have zero interest in dating you. Ever.”

“Yeah. I know.” Steve always says, with those wide puppy eyes.

Billy suspects that  _ I know _ means  _ I think I can convince you. _ That’s not really his problem. Steve can make his own decisions, no matter how stupid they are. 

If Billy were the dating type, Steve might have half a chance. Billy isn’t. He can’t be with just one person. He can’t be with just a few people. He doesn’t like someone asking where he is, or what he’s doing, or who he’s with. He’s never in one place long enough for it to matter anyway. Soon Neil’s newfound sobriety will crumble. He’ll start getting in bar fights and showing up to work drunk. His reputation in Hawkins will be as bad as it was in Bakersfield, and Santa Monica, and Tracy, and everywhere else before that. They’ll move right on down the line. Steve Harrington will be nothing but spank bank material and that's probably for the best. 

So many girls have accused Billy of attachment issues. They say he’s scared of commitment. They say he’s fucked up emotionally. He’s selfish, and manipulative; and he needs to go to therapy. He usually agrees with them. They never know how to respond after that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight coercion? Everyone’s into it, ultimately.

Maybe it’s bad to spend entire weekends at Steve’s house. Maybe it’s giving Steve the wrong idea. But Steve’s parents are divorced and his dad isn’t home much. Mr. Harrington doesn’t seem to give a fuck what Steve does on the rare occasions he walks through the living room on the way to the liquor cabinet. Like. He doesn’t bat an eye if they’re on the couch and Billy’s sitting halfway in Steve’s lap, drinking a beer with a spliff smoldering in one hand. He just tells Steve to get milk next time he’s at the grocery store and disappears back up to his Study (people still have those, apparently). 

Billy hates being in Neil’s house with the door that locks from the outside and the constant anxiety of a storm on the horizon. Neil’s rage fits are entirely unpredictable. Billy gets screamed at for everything from leaving a dish in the sink for more than five minutes to accidentally stepping on the creaky stair while Neil is trying to watch the game. 

Steve’s house is big, and it’s quiet, with a heated pool, a huge TV, and a really nice speaker system. It’s easy to head over Friday night after he picks Max up from school and drives her home. It’s easy to stay there through Sunday afternoon. It’s not like Billy needs a change of clothes when they spend most of their time naked. Besides, Steve’s always trying to put Billy in his shirts and basketball shorts. They’re always way too big. Steve says it’s cute. 

And it’s not just the weekends. Like. Billy and Steve hang out at school now. They eat lunch together. They get stoned in the afternoons. They’re friends. With benefits. Billy is too much of a whore to have friends that he doesn’t fuck. But Steve also seems to enjoy just hanging out. Listening to music, watching movies, playing horror games on Steve’s PS4 because he gets scared easy and screams like a bitch. They’re actively having sex like 10% of the time they spend together at most. It’s a lower ratio than Billy’s used to. 

Spending so much time with Steve also has the side effect of Billy not fucking as many people. He still does. Just. Maybe once a week. If that. Instead of like. Every day.

On one of their long weekends, Steve makes them a Sunday morning breakfast. Over pancakes and bacon, standing at the kitchen island, Steve says, _I wish you didn’t have to go home, I just wanna be with you constantly _. Billy gets freaked out, which is justified. He gets so freaked out that he sends Nancy Wheeler a **wyd** text while he’s still parked in Steve’s driveway. 

Turns out, Nancy isn’t busy, and she’d like to go on a drive. So. Billy takes them out to the quarry and eats her pussy like it’s going out of style. He fingerfucks her, and makes her scream, and shake, and gush all over the back seat of his car. He doesn’t ask her to return the favor. He’s not even really that wet. He just drives her home with a sticky face. She says she’d like to hang out again. He says _for sure _and doesn’t mean it. He’s maybe more tweaked than he was before because he feels _guilty. _

At lunch the next day, he and Steve are sitting in the senior parking lot on the hood of Steve’s beamer, smoking cigarettes. 

“I fucked your ex,” Billy just kind of blurts out. Knocking Steve off balance was half the point. But maybe he’s also saying something because he wants the tightness in his chest to dissipate. 

“What?” Steve blinks at him with those big, dumb, doe eyes. 

“Nancy. I fucked her yesterday.”

“Oh…” Steve looks away. Stares down at his boat shoes and navy blue socks patterned with pink flamingos. He dresses like such a faggot. 

“Sorry.” Billy ashes his cig. Rubs the grey residue into the metal. 

“It’s whatever.”

“You’re pissed.”

“I’m not.” Steve is still looking at his shoes. 

The silence is unbearable. It lasts for minutes. Billy’s not gonna break it. He wants to squirm. He feels like he’s under a heat lamp even though it’s not a warm day. It snowed last night. 

“I um. Appreciate you being honest.” Steve sounds unsteady. “But next time, I think I’d rather not know.”

“There won’t be a next time,” Billy snorts. “She was bad lay, dude.”

“OK. But like. In general. I don’t wanna know who else you’re fucking. Because then I’ll think about it. And I don’t want to think about it.”

“That’s fair.”

Billy had plans to hang out with some cheerleader who’s number isn’t even saved in his phone. He blows her off to go to Steve’s after school. Then he blows Steve in the front hallway, when they’re barely through the door. Steve puts a hand on Billy’s head, and Billy doesn’t yell it him. He just keeps Steve’s hips pinned to the wall and swallows his cock. Steve goes nuts for it. Moaning. Thighs tense. _Oh. Fuck. So good. Billy. _

He comes down Billy’s throat after about two minutes. They get high watching Futurama, order chinese food for dinner, and fuck on the couch while they’re waiting for it. 

Billy doesn’t usually stay over on school nights. He tells himself it’s an accident that he passes out in Steve’s bed. 

He wears a faded _Reel Big Fish _shirt to school the next day. Tommy gives him a weird look, maybe because it’s not a shirt Steve wears in public but it seems to be one of his favorites to throw on when he’s being lazy around the house. Billy flips him off. What Billy wears and who it might belong to is none of Tommy’s goddamn business. 

***

Billy decides that he wants Steve and Tommy to fuck him at the same time. It’s not hard to arrange the right conditions. After a few beers on a lazy Saturday night, Steve agrees that it’s a good idea to invite Tommy over his house. To smoke. 

So then, Tommy’s sitting on the bed with them. Billy’s cock is throbbing. He’s not wearing anything but one of Steve’s oversized _Hawkins Basketball _t-shirts and a black sports bra. He’s not gonna ask Steve’s permission or something. The next time he’s got the joint, he crawls over to Tommy. 

“Wanna shotgun?” 

Tommy nods. Lazy grin spreading across his face. He must understand exactly what’s happening. They’ve had plenty of threeways with Carol and Nicole. Even a few fourways with all of them spread across Nicole’s king-sized bed. 

Billy takes a hit and leans in close, faces half an inch apart. He exhales the smoke into Tommy’s mouth, looking right at Steve while he does it. 

Steve’s eyes are cashed and glassy. He’s staring at them, breathing a little faster. 

“OK. Now you two.” Billy pulls back and hands the joint to Tommy. 

Tommy doesn’t hesitate. He crawls over to Steve. He takes a big hit and leans in. He cups Steve’s jaw as he exhales the smoke. Their lips touch. Billy plucks the joint from Tommy’s fingers. Then Tommy threads his other hand into Steve’s hair and they’re kissing. 

Billy doesn’t really like kissing. It’s overwhelming. Too much. Too personal. He likes watching it, though. It’s especially intriguing watching Tommy and Steve. He puffs on the joint, sits with spread legs, traces a hand up his inner thigh. He sees it when Tommy flicks his tongue in. Hears Steve’s breath hitch. The kiss gets deeper, messier. Steve’s got his hands on Tommy’s chest. He’s panting. Obviously horny for it. 

Billy touches himself. Dips a finger down to where he’s slick and rubs his cock. It’s easy to imagine how this goes when he’s not here. Tommy and Steve, gravitating together slowly as they get drunk or high. He’d bet money that Tommy initiates it. That it didn’t start with making out. Probably started with them just saying it’s not gay to jerk it together, when they were much younger. Then that escalated to maybe it’s fine with we help each other out. And they realized how much better someone else’s hand is. 

At this point, Tommy’s admitted to sucking cock. He’s admitted Steve fingers him sometimes. He fingers Steve sometimes. He’s working Steve up to full on fucking, even if they aren’t there yet. 

Billy figures maybe he can help with that. 

Billy moans as he slips two fingers in himself, palm grinding against his cock. Steve and Tommy break apart and stare at him. Both hungry. Just fucked up enough to ignore the ways this could go bad. 

Steve doesn’t have threesomes with Carol or Nicole. When Tommy suggested it, Steve was apparently scandalized by the very idea. He’s vanilla when you get down to it. This might be too far out of his comfort zone. 

He’s pretty hard up for Billy, though. People do a lot of stupid things in the name of infatuation. 

“I think you guys should fuck me.” Billy smiles. He withdraws his shiny fingers and licks them. “Y’know. Both holes at the same time.”

Steve looks physically pained with how turned on he is. Mouth open, cheeks flushed. 

“Hell yeah,” Tommy smiles. 

Billy drops the end of the joint in an empty beer can that’s sitting on the floor and takes off his shirt. 

“Steve. Undress, get on your back.”

Steve follows instructions. Scrambles to. He strips out of his clothes and lies back on the pillows. Billy kneels over his head, arms braced on the wall. Steve grabs him by the hips and flicks his tongue out. Traces it around Billy’s cock. Billy sighs, settling into the wash of pleasure. 

He looks over his shoulder at Tommy. “Get the lube.” 

Of course, Tommy knows it’s in the top drawer of the nightstand. He grabs it.

He straddles Steve’s chest, right behind Billy. Kisses him on the shoulder. Billy hears the click of the plastic cap, then feels the slick finger between his ass cheeks. He’s let Tommy do this before. Billy has to be in a particular mood, but he does enjoy getting fucked in the ass. It’s a different kind of pleasure. Hurts just right. 

Billy relaxes around the first finger Tommy pushes in him. He grinds against Steve’s face. He already feels the pleasant coil of heat. The tension gathering. He tenses. Shudders. He clenches around Tommy’s finger. 

“Gimme more. Fuck.” Billy groans. 

Tommy slides another finger in. Steve laps at Billy’s cock. Billy’s already close again. It’s a lot of stimulation. It’s gonna be so much more. God. 

Steve moans. He squeezes Billy’s hips. He always seems to like eating pussy. Like, he legit enjoys it. Pretty much any time they hook up, he asks if he can. Billy would demand it anyway, but it’s nice to be fucking someone that asks before Billy has to say anything. 

Three fingers is a lot in the best way. Billy might not be quite ready for the main event. But he’s so fucking wet. He aches. Even with Steve’s tongue on his dick, it’s not enough. 

“OK. Let’s fuckin’ go.” He pushes at Tommy’s wrist. Tommy withdraws his fingers. He gets off Steve so he can undress. He has a condom in his pocket. He rolls it on and lubes up. 

Billy stopped using condoms with Steve after like, week two. Steve clearly isn’t hooking up with anyone else besides Tommy. Billy gets tested regularly. Makes anybody else wrap it. He likes the feel of Steve inside him. The smooth slide of skin on skin. 

So Billy just moves down Steve’s body until their hips line up. Steve’s face is a sticky mess. His eyes are wide and he’s panting. Billy leans down and licks some of the slick off Steve’s cheek. His chin. His lips. Steve parts them in a gasp. Billy pulls back. 

“You ready, pretty boy?” He murmurs, grabbing the base of Steve’s cock. 

_“Please.” _

“Yeah. You’re always desperate for it, aren’t you? Such a goddamn slut for me.”

Billy sinks down on Steve’s cock. He’s so wet, it goes in easy. He rocks his hips, taking more with each motion. He gets about two thirds of the way down before pausing. 

“Spread your legs, baby.” 

Steve does. Billy can feel Tommy crowd up behind him. He tilts forward a little. Resting his palms on Steve’s chest. He bites his lip when he feels the head of Tommy’s cock against his asshole. 

“Give it to me, bitch. Fill me up.”

Tommy presses forward. Billy moans. Loud. It stings. He’s stretched to the limit. Thighs trembling. Cock so goddamn hard. He touches himself. Rubbing his cock as Tommy slides further into him. Steve’s hands are on Billy’s thighs. Squeezing. 

Billy can’t even imagine how it feels. How he must be even tighter than usual. The sensation of someone else’s cock sliding against yours through a thin layer of skin and muscle while you’re already enveloped in slick heat. He’d be a little jealous if he weren’t sure he was getting the best part of the deal. He’s on another fucking planet right now.

Tommy starts to move, thrusting slowly. Steve grips Billy’s thighs tighter. He twitches, sliding further in. All Billy can do is whine and try not to collapse. It’s hard when he’s already tensing. Breathing too fast. He’s so full. Tingling all over. Steve rocks into him again. Rubbing over his g-spot. Billy comes. Gushing. Both Steve and Tommy groan. 

“Holy shit,” Steve mumbles. 

Tommy starts to move faster. He picks up a steady rhythm. Steve does too, in a slower counterpoint. Billy breathes in gasps. Whimpers. He’s dizzy. So shaky. Tommy wraps his arms around Billy’s waist. Pulls Billy back against his chest. Billy’s grateful for the stability. The change in angle makes him see stars. 

“God, yeah,” Billy fists a hand in Tommy’s hair. “Just like that. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Tommy keeps up the same speed. But harder. Deeper. Billy stops touching himself so he can grab one of Steve’s hands and put it between his legs. 

“Don’t make me do all the work here.”

Steve rests his hand on Billy’s hip, rubs his thumb across Billy cock. He picks up some speed. Works himself all the way into Billy. The two of them are sliding in and out of him, and Billy is pretty sure it’s more sensory input than his brain was designed to cope with. 

So he comes again. Messy and loud. He can’t stop shuddering. Muscles tensing and relaxing. It seems pretty intense for everyone involved. 

Billy’s gasping for air. He’s dizzy. He can feel his heart thudding in his throat. Steve jacks him off faster. Billy’s lost in another orgasm before he knows what’s happening. 

_“Fuck,” _Steve groans. “Fuck—Billy—I can’t—“

“‘S OK baby,” Billy slurs. “Go ahead.”

Steve loses all sense of rhythm. He’s just pushing into Billy as fast and deep as possible. He moans so sweet. He’s pretty when comes. Prettier than any of the bitches in Hawkins, if Billy’s being honest about it. 

Tommy’s not far behind. Grunting and grinding into Billy rough and desperate. He goes still. 

They’re all panting. Sweaty. Billy can’t support himself when Tommy pulls out and lets go of him. So he just kind of slumps forward onto Steve. Probably for the best, anyway. Steve gets needy after sex. He’s a prissy princess that wants to be cuddled. Billy usually settles for just sprawling on top of him and letting Steve drape an arm around his waist. 

Steve shifts enough to slide out, then wraps Billy in a hug that’s right up against the line of _ too clingy. _Billy allows it. Steve did good. He just had a threeway and didn’t flip out. He deserves a reward. 

Tommy disappears for a minute to go clean up. When he comes back, he lies down next to them and sparks up another joint. They all pass it around, lazy in the aftermath. Weed makes Billy horny. He’s naked, with two other hot people. His legs are still spread. His cock is basically pressed up against Steve’s abs. It’s not long before he starts to throb again. 

He can’t help himself. He grinds against Steve. He’s still so wet, with some of Steve’s come leaking out of him. Of course, he can feel Steve getting hard. It’s obvious what’s happening. 

“Damn,” Tommy laughs. “Already going for round two?”

“Yeah. But I’m not gonna be in the middle again. Which of you fags wants to get fucked in the ass?” Billy grins. 

“Steve came first. That makes him the bitch.”

“Billy got on me first! You were like ten seconds behind me.” Steve sounds a little panicked. 

Billy reaches up and cards a hand through his hair, soothing him. 

“It’s all right, sweetheart. Nobody’s gonna make you do anything you don’t wanna do.”

“I lasted just as long as Tommy, is all I’m saying,” he huffs. 

“Yeah. And your dick is much bigger.”

“Gee thanks,” Tommy sneers.

“What? It’s an objective fact.” Billy flicks Tommy on the hip. 

Maybe there’s a twinge of embarrassment, with Tommy seeing the way Billy puts on the kid gloves for Steve. Billy’s not this gentle with anybody else. That’s a reflection on Steve more than anything. He’s Sensitive. He takes shit personally. 

If Tommy wants what he’s been after, he should just shut up and let Billy handle it. 

“Do you think it would be fun?” Billy all but coos in Steve’s ear. “Being deep inside me while Tommy’s in you? Bet it would feel real good.”

“I mean… yeah. Probably.” Steve’s voice has gone kind of breathy. 

“I think it’d be so hot, baby.”

“I haven’t…”

“We know.” Billy kisses Steve on the cheek. “But let’s be real here. Tommy’s gonna be the one to pop your cherry anyway, right?”

“I don’t know.” Steve tilts his face. Hallway hiding in Billy’s neck. 

“I’d be happy to do it, but I didn’t bring my strap. I’m sure Tommy’s gonna be gentle with you. Right?” 

“Oh yeah. We’ll go super slow.” Tommy rolls closer, pressing up against Steve’s side. The poor guy is surrounded. 

“You don’t have to,” Billy murmurs. “I just… I dunno. I would like being there for your first time. If it’s with Tommy.”

Billy knows he’s punching below the belt. He knows it because Steve squeezes him tighter. Kisses him on the shoulder. Billy knows that Steve’s got _feelings _. He’s awful and he kind of gets off on Steve being so into him. 

“OK,” Steve whispers. 

“Yeah? You sure? It doesn’t have to be tonight.” Billy scratches his nails against Steve’s scalp just the way he likes. Steve shivers. 

“Yeah. I wanna.”

“Well. You heard him, Tommy.”

The lube is still out. Tommy settles between Steve’s legs and gets to work. Billy keeps playing with Steve’s hair, kissing his neck, grinding on him. Steve gasps and whines while Tommy fingers him open. He holds Billy real close. Breathes wet against his cheek. 

Billy doesn’t have to shift much for the tip of Steve’s cock to brush against his pussy. Steve moans. Rocks his hips, trying to slide forward. 

“How we doing back there?” Billy tilts so he’s just out of reach. 

“Pretty good. You think you’re ready, Stevie?”

“Maybe? Fuck.”

Billy rolls his hips, let’s Steve’s dick slide against him again. He lets just the tip edge in. Steve’s already wrecked. Probably gonna be hair trigger with so much stimulation. 

“Yeah,” Steve groans. “Let’s do it.”

Billy lifts off him, flops down on his back. “C’mere, baby.”

Steve settles on top of Billy, propped on his elbows. He lines up and sinks in. Billy’s already slick and fucked open, so there’s barely a stretch. It just feels good. He can’t help bucking back against it, fucking himself before Steve can even get started. 

Tommy gets behind Steve. Billy can tell when he pushes in, because of the guttural moan. Steve tenses. Billy threads both hands into his hair. “Shh, shh, it’s OK. We’ve got you. Just relax. It’s gonna feel good in a minute.”

Billy keeps moving. Partly to distract Steve, partly because he’s horny and can’t stop himself. He’s already getting near the edge again. Tommy starts to move too. Slow, gentle like he promised. Steve shudders. He doesn’t seem to know what to do. 

“Fuck me, baby, I’m so close,” Billy murmurs.

Steve manages to thrust a few times, even if it’s unsteady. Billy slides a hand between them. He’s a goner as soon as he touches his cock. Steve is clearly overwhelmed at the sensation. He surrenders any pretense of holding himself up. He’s just wrecked, lying on top of Billy, whimpering against his neck as Tommy picks up speed. 

“You like it, sweetheart?” Billy keeps right on fucking himself. Undulating underneath Steve while Tommy pumps into him. 

“It’s—a lot—“ the words are strained, choked off. 

“You need a break? Wanna stop?”

“No.”

Billy smiles. Tommy’s looking down at them. Mouth half open, freckled cheeks flushed. Billy winks at him. Tommy rolls his eyes. Whatever. Tommy owes Billy like, _everything _after this. Billy is goddamn make-a-wish when it comes to sex fantasy fulfillment. 

_“Billy.” _Steve whimpers. So pathetic. It tugs at something in Billy’s chest.

“Such a good boy,” Billy murmurs. He almost doesn’t want Tommy to hear it. “You gonna come for, Daddy? Gonna make a mess in me?”

Steve moans. So does Tommy. Steve’s coming. He shudders. Pushes in deep as he can. Then he’s sliding out as Tommy tugs his hips back until he’s on his knees. Steve can’t support himself, so his face is just kind of pressed against Billy’s stomach as Tommy ruts into him. Part of Billy wants to move farther up the bed and make Steve eat him out. He knows that’s probably too much of an ask at this particular moment. So he just pets Steve’s hair, and whispers sweet nonsense. He calls Steve _pretty _and says he’s doing _such a good job. _Steve eats it up. He even reaches for one of Billy’s hands. Billy lets him lace their fingers together. 

Tommy is definitely gonna give him shit about this. Billy’s not pressed. In fact, if Tommy doesn’t get this over with soon, he’s just gonna have to jerk off. Steve’s whimpering. Probably oversensitive. The point of this isn’t to hurt him.

“Hurry up?” Billy deigns to look up at Tommy. “He already finished. There’s no need to drag it out.”

Tommy looks like he wants to say something. Then he seems to remember who he’s talking to. It wouldn’t be the first time that Billy decided Tommy didn’t get to come at all. Billy’s small, but he’s strong. Tommy’s got a complex about _hitting a girl _anyway. So Billy can pin Tommy’s arms behind his back and make him sit still until he’s soft again if he really wants to.

So, Tommy gets on with it. Fucks Steve harder and faster than Billy would prefer. It doesn’t last long, though. Tommy groans. He goes still. He pulls out and Steve slumps. Billy rolls Steve onto his side and crowds against him. Holding him. Rubbing his back.

Tommy makes a face but at least doesn’t offer any comment. 

They’re all disgusting. So after Steve comes back to reality, Billy herds them all into the shower. It’s a little weird taking the sports bra off with an audience. But neither of them make a big deal about it. They don’t try to touch his tits, or stare at them. Things don’t get too frisky. Except Steve and Tommy start making out again. Billy doesn’t like watching it as much after he’s already gotten off. In fact, he climbs out of the shower before either of them do. He has time to grab a beer from downstairs, drink all of it, and even change the freaking sheets before they stumble back into the room with wet hair. 

“Jesus, that took forever. Did you jerk each other off or something?” Billy’s sprawled out on the middle of the bed. He just finished a cigarette. He’s a little cold from having the window open. 

“No.” Steve flops down next to him. “God, there’s no way I could get it up again right now.”

“Some people actually like kissing.” Tommy lies down on the other side of him. Apparently not peacing out now that the sex is done with. Like Billy had kind of hoped.

Tommy is probably used to staying the night. Steve always wants Billy to. Makes sense that Tommy would also sleep over after hookups. The bed is big enough for three people. Whatever. They’re all stoned and tired enough that sleep comes quick once the nights are off.

Or at least. Tommy’s snoring within minutes. Billy moves closer to Steve, drapes an arm around his waist. Steve rolls onto his side. They press against each other, chest to chest. Billy didn’t bother with the bra. It’s weird being completely naked, all that skin on skin. He’s hyper aware of the way his tits are squished between them. Billy’s nipples are really sensitive. 

Steve rubs a hand down his back. They’re breathing the same air. Noses almost touching. Billy feels the static electricity. The weird plunge of anticipation. It’s not a thing he needs to be nervous about. He knows that. Steve must want it so bad.

He’s still so goddamn anxious as he closes the distance. He lets their lips brush together. Once. Then twice. Steve gasps. He pulls Billy in closer. Billy grabs his hair. He licks into Steve’s mouth. It’s not like he doesn’t know _how _to kiss. He did it plenty back before he realized he didn’t have to. When he was younger, he didn't know that he could set all sorts of weird limits and people would just go with it.

It’s… different than he remembers. It’s been a couple years.

Steve’s mouth is soft. He doesn’t open it too wide, or try to taste Billy’s tonsils, or anything obnoxious like that. He’s letting Billy lead. Shit, why wouldn’t he? That’s how it always is with them. Billy keeps it mostly closed-mouths, the occasional slip of tongue. He nips at Steve’s lips. His pulse ticks up. 

Damn it. He’s wet again. Steve always makes him so wet. It’s not fair. Billy swings a leg over Steve’s hip. Just starts grinding on him like a horny bitch again. Despite declaring himself spent, Steve’s also getting hard. It’s bad etiquette to fuck in the bed next to someone who’s sleeping. Billy doesn’t give a shit. 

Billy angles his hips and Steve slides into him. They’re still kissing. It’s. Definitely a lot. Maybe Billy’s just worked up from everything else that’s happened. Usually he comes easier and easier with each consecutive orgasm. So. That’s why he’s shaking apart after about thirty seconds. God. He loves coming on Steve’s dick. There’s nothing like it. Nothing that’s such a perfect length, and size, and thickness. 

Steve holds him so tight. Rocks into him. It never gets very fast or rough. It stays painfully gentle. Billy’s low-key upset when he comes again without Steve even jerking him off. He’s not that upset. Because it feels amazing. But it’s just. Ugh.

He’s kind of relieved when Steve finishes and slips out. The kissing tapers off. They’re just curled around each other. Messy again. In more ways than one.

“I um…” Steve murmurs.

Billy’s terrified of what he’s gonna say. Almost kisses him again just to stop it.

“I liked that.” Steve breathes. “All of it. With Tommy and you.”

“I’m glad, baby,” Billy tires not to sound unreasonably relieved.

“Do you think maybe we could do that more? Like, group sex?”

“Just with Tommy, or…?”

“Well. Whoever you’re hooking up with. Maybe we could do it together?”

“Yeah?” Billy pulls back a little. 

Not something he would have guessed was Steve’s cup of tea, really. Steve’s a bad liar. He’s not lying outright. But.

“I mean. Kinda like how you said you wanted to be there for when Tommy fucked me.” Steve says it fast. Too fast. “I think. Maybe I want to be there when people fuck you?”

Oh.

Oh dear.

“I don’t know if you really want that.” Billy chews on his lip. “You and Tommy have a thing, too. It might be different with someone else.”

“Maybe. But maybe it won’t be. Like, I don’t want to hook up with Nancy. Other people, though. If it’s just sex and they’re hot, maybe it would be fine.”

Billy feels. Bad. He shouldn’t. This is like, a gift from the heavens falling into his lap. Steve Harrington saying he wants to be in any threesomes that Billy feels like arranging is a wet dream come true. 

It doesn’t seem like Steve is suggesting it because he’s horny for it, though.

It seems like maybe Steve is suggesting it because they just made out. They just had real tender sex while making out. And Steve’s probably all bent out of shape and confused about it. Hell. Billy is too. 

He’s not sure he would like watching Steve fuck a girl. He’s not sure he wants to see Steve sucking some douchebag’s dick. He is definitely not letting a random guy fuck Steve in the ass. Thinking about it makes him. Nauseous. God. What’s wrong with him?

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Billy finds himself saying before he can really dissect what it means. 

“Why?”

“Watching someone you’re hanging out with like, hook up with a rando. It’s not always fun.”

“You’d know better than me, I guess. I just thought. Uh.”

“What, baby?”

“I just thought it was a thing you’d be into.”

Yeah. There it is. 

“Maybe we should talk about this in the morning?” Billy says. Because it’s easier than anything else he could say.

“Yeah. For sure.”

Steve presses one more soft kiss against Billy’s lips. Then he settles onto his back. Billy stays halfway draped over him. He doesn’t know what he’s going to think tomorrow. Maybe the knot in his stomach will be gone by then. Maybe weird ideas about closing everything off to people besides Tommy will stop floating around in his brain. He doesn’t want to do that. He doesn’t. 

Right?

***

“You know he’s in love with you,” Tommy says over the steaming rim of his coffee mug. They’re sitting across from each other at the red and blue vinyl diner booth. Steve just got up to go to the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not fucking subtle,” Billy huffs.

“Did you know you’re in love with him too?”

Billy chooses to respond by kicking Tommy under the table. Tommy just laughs at him.

“Don’t front, bro. You were so goddamn mushy last night. _Sweetheart, baby, such a good boy.” _Tommy’s imitation is uncharitable, to say the least. It’s a simpering falsetto. Billy files it away for later punishment.

“That’s just how you have to be with him.”

“I don’t know about ‘have to’. I don’t talk to him like that.”

“Yeah. Well. You’re not his favorite, are you?”

“Shoot an arrow through my heart.” Tommy takes another sip of his coffee. “Besides. You guys woke me up fucking. I heard all that shit. You don’t want to share him.”

“It’s not that. I just don’t want him to cry and ruin the mood when he sees me riding some football player’s dick.”

“Uh huh.”

“Fuck off.”

“You know… Carol’s got a lot of rules. Like. I’m only allowed to fuck people she’s fucking or Steve. Because, y’know. Steve’s been around even longer than she has. Maybe you guys should have that sort of talk?”

“I’m not taking relationship advice from a stupid bitch like you.”

“Suit yourself.”

Steve’s back before they can say much else. Of course, he’s sitting on the same side as Billy. Pressed up real close to him. Steve stops short of draping an arm around him. Only because Billy scolds him for flagrant PDA. He does put his hand on Billy’s leg under the table. Billy allows that. 

They all eat pancakes, and snark at each other, and it’s a normal Sunday morning. Tommy drove separate, so he leaves from the diner. Steve drives him and Billy back to the house. Billy follows him inside, even if he should be getting in his car and going home. 

Steve grabs them beers and they curl up on the couch with Bob’s Burgers on in the background. Billy slams most of his right away. Before he can think too hard about it, he crawls into Steve’s lap and kisses him. Steve sets his drink on the coffee table and wraps his arms around Billy’s waist. It’s even sloppier than last night. Like. Full on making out like dumb pre-teens with too much enthusiasum and spit. Billy feels dizzy. Feels like he’s looking off the ledge of a cliff. 

“Listen.” He holds the sides of Steve’s face, still so close their lips are almost touching.

“Listening.”

“I spend too much time with you, dipshit. I haven’t fucked someone else in like… weeks.”

“Oh. Um. Sorry?”

The last person was Nancy. That was actually a full month ago. Steve doesn’t need to know that.

“You should be,” Billy laughs. “You’re cramping my style.”

“Does that–are you saying you wanna hang out less?” Steve’s grip tightens a little.

“No. I’m saying I don’t have anyone else for us to fuck at the moment. So… guess you’re stuck with me and Tommy.”

“What a hardship.” Steve relaxes. 

Billy does too. They kiss again. Billy has no idea what’s gonna happen with all this. It’s maybe sort of scary. He doesn’t usually have strong emotions? It’s all just a lukewarm blur. 

He feels Steve though. He feels the body heat, and the slide of lips, and the steady arms around him. He feels a pleasant ache in his chest that he’s not gonna interrogate too thoroughly. Billy’s happy? Yeah. Happy. That sounds right. It’s kind of a new thing for him. He likes it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Freights song of the same name. 
> 
> Here’s [my tumblr](https://trashcangimmick.tumblr.com) which contains more garbage.


End file.
